ILLA ILLA
by Sayuyas
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun si namja perangkai bunga sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di kebun kecil itu. Baginya Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sempurna, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol. (CHAPTER 3 UPDATE - END)
1. Chapter 1 - Chanyeol side

CAST

.

.

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Byun Baekhyun

.

.

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

"Musim semi sudah datang, kemana kau akan liburan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu kudengar saat musim semi tiba. Pertanyaan yang jujur saja membuatku muak karena orang-orang terus membicarakan hal-hal mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama liburan musim semi. Aku hanya menguap malas, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin –namja yang barusan bertanya padaku.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau akan berdiam diri dirumah lagi? Kau butuh refreshing agar otakmu kembali segar."

Aku tetap tak menggubris ucapan Jongin dan justru sibuk bermain game di ponselku. Siapa yang peduli jika selama liburan aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Toh, dirumah aku juga bisa mengistirahatkan otakku dari semua tugas-tugas kuliah, bahkan aku tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk bepergian kesana-kemari.

"Park Chanyeol, kau ini benar-benar payah. Sudahlah, jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ikut berlibur denganku, cari saja aku di Pulau Jeju, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi kesana besok."

Namja tan itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapanku setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mungkin dia sedikit kesal karena aku sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya, tapi aku tau Jongin tidak akan marah dengan sikapku ini karena ia sangat mengenalku. Ya, aku memang tidak suka pergi berlibur dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah, sekedar menonton DVD, bermain game, membaca komik atau tidur. Itu semua jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus berjalan-jalan mengitari pantai atau pulau yang hanya membuat urat-urat kakiku menegang setelahnya.

.

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaket lalu menggendong tas gitarku di punggung bersama dengan ranselku. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju basement Universitas Kyunghee, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'Dobi' sepeda kesayanganku sejak SMA.

Aku tidak peduli ataupun iri dengan mereka yang pergi ke Universitas dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Bagiku Dobi jauh lebih nyaman dibanding jok empuk milik mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Sejujurnya, uang kedua orangtuaku cukup untuk membelikanku mobil dengan harga yang lumayan, hanya saja aku menolaknya. Aku tetap ingin bersama Dobi hingga lulus sarjana nanti. Aku sangat menyukai Dobi karena ia adalah hadiah dari ayahku saat aku berhasil masuk SMA favorit di Seoul, dan nama Dobi adalah ide dari noonaku karena menurutnya si pemilik –aku- terlihat seperti tokoh Dobi dalam film Harry Potter.

"Dobi-ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ada pelajaran tambahan tadi. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." gumamku pada Dobi saat tiba di basement lalu mulai mengayuh meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa orang selalu saja memperhatikanku saat aku tengah mengayuh sepeda keluar dari universitas. Entahlah, mungkin karena hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang masih menggunakan sepeda bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari jadi 'kami' dianggap sedikit kuno. Tapi aku tidak masalah, justru orang-orang kuno seperti kami yang telah membantu mengurangi efek pemanasan global dan penghematan energi.

Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, aku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan musik di Universitas Kyunghee. Aku sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni terutama musik, itulah sebabnya aku mengambil jurusan tersebut. Pada awalnya kedua orangtuaku memang tidak setuju dengan pilihanku, tapi setelah aku bersungguh-sungguh mereka akhirnya luluh dan mendukung apapun pilihanku.

.

"Drrtt…Drrtt…"

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di saku jaket saat aku tengah sibuk menikmati suasana musim semi sambil mengendarai Dobi kesayanganku. Aku mengayuh Dobi menuju sebuah pohon rindang dan berhenti disana untuk mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari noonaku.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"_Chanyeol, kau masih di jalan kan?"_

"_Ne"_

"_Tolong belikan bunga Krisan ungu untukku di Heaven Flower Shop"_

"_Bunga Krisan itu yang seperti apa? Dan apa tidak ada toko yang lain? Heaven sangat jauh dari sini"_

"_Kau cari saja, yang penting bunga itu harus ada saat kau pulang"_

"_Noo-"_

"Tuut…Tuut…Tuut"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku telepon sudah terputus. Aku melenguh malas sambil beberapa kali mengumpat pada layar ponselku, bermaksud mengumpat pada noonaku. Namun, pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mengayuh kembali si Dobi menuju toko bunga yang dimaksudkan noonaku.

Sepuluh menit setelah noonaku menelepon, aku dengan spontan menghentikan Dobi di depan sebuah toko bunga yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku selalu lewat di daerah ini setiap pulang tapi baru kali ini aku melihat toko bunga ini.

.

"**Illa Flower Shop"**

"Nama yang unik"

batinku sambil membaca tulisan di papan kecil yang terpajang di depan toko itu. Ada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa toko itu menjual bunga Krisan?" tanyaku setelah menghampiri mereka bersama Dobi yang kutuntun disisi kananku.

"Ne, toko itu menjual semua jenis bunga dan sepertinya toko itu baru saja dibuka, tidak kalah bagus dengan Heaven Flower Shop." jelas salah satu dari dua orang yang ada di hadapanku. Ia tampak mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai tempat tersebut. Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya menuntun Dobi menuju sebuah sepeda berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan toko tersebut.

"Tunggulah disini Dobi-ya dan berkenalan-lah dengan sepeda imut disampingmu ini." ucapku layaknya Dobi adalah benda hidup.

Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju toko bunga tersebut. Bunyi lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalamnya. Toko itu tidak luas tapi juga tidak sempit. Warna-warni bunga yang ada disana benar-benar memanjakan kedua obsidianku. Beberapa bunga digantung dan daunnya menjuntai ke bawah, membuat toko itu menjadi seperti kebun kecil yang indah. Untuk sesaat aku merasa terhipnotis dengan aroma dan warna bunga-bunga itu sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat ucapan noonaku.

"_Kau cari saja, yang penting bunga itu harus ada saat kau pulang"_

Dengan segera aku berputar melihat-lihat setiap bunga yang berwarna ungu, mungkin saja ada bunga Krisan diantaranya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga selain mawar, melati, dan matahari. Beberapa kali noonaku menyuruhku membelikannya bunga yang tidak ku ketahui jenisnya dan akan berakhir dengan ia memarahiku karena aku salah membeli bunga.

Aku terus mengitari tempat itu sebelum akhirnya kedua manik mataku menatap sosok mungil yang tengah sibuk menyusun bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya menjadi sebuah buket yang indah. Bunga-bunga yang berserakan di meja di hadapannya ia rangkai menjadi sebuah buket yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik dibandingkan dengan buket-buket bunga yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"_Seperti bunga di musim semi yang baru saja mekar"_

Tangan lentiknya dengan lihai menjalin kain berwarna merah maroon menjadi sebuah pita yang melingkar indah di buket bunga tersebut. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu buket bunga.

Dan saat itu, tanpa izin dariku dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan, kedua kakiku dengan seenaknya melangkah mendekati sosok mungil itu. Ada debaran kuat dan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu saat langkahku semakin dekat dengan sosok namja mungil yang masih berkutat dengan buket bunganya dan aku menyukai sensasi itu.

"_Semakin mengagumkan saat kau melihat bunga musim semi dari jarak dekat"_

Ia masih tak menyadari kehadiranku saat aku sudah berada tepat di depan mejanya. Ia masih saja menundukkan kepala dan sibuk menyusun bunga-bunganya untuk membuat buket kedua. Hingga akhirnya tubuhku kembali bergerak tanpa izinku.

"Tok Tok"

Aku mengetuk meja di hadapannya dua kali dengan telunjukku, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah aku merasa dewa pengendali waktu sedang bekerja, membuat bumi berhenti berotasi.

.

.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

.

"_Seperti aku sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura"_

Berdetak diluar batas normal tanpa bisa ku kendalikan saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit namja yang sekarang juga tengah menatapku itu.

"_Lalu satu kelopak sakura jatuh tepat diatas wajahku"_

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali saat kurasa dewa pengendali waktu kembali membuat bumi berputar. Aku sedikit menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Aku mencari bunga Krisan ungu."

Namja bersurai hitam pekat di hadapanku sedikit tersentak saat aku selesai berucap kemudian namja itu langsung beranjak dan berjalan menuju kumpulan bunga yang sudah dibuat menjadi buket. Kelopaknya seperti bunga matahari hanya saja dalam ukuran yang kecil dan warna yang jauh lebih cantik. Namja mungil itu mengambil sebuket bunga Krisan –yang aku baru ketahui seperti itu bentuknya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"_Seperti bunga sakura yang menyambutmu di musim semi"_

Namja itu mengulurkan buket bunga Krisan ungu di tangannya padaku sembari tersenyum tipis sebagai sikap ramah pada pelanggannya –mungkin. Aku mengambil bunga Krisan tersebut lalu bertanya berapa besar yang harus kubayar. Sedikit berharap setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bercakap dengannya. Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah menuliskannya di kalkulator.

"20.000 won"

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil dua lembar uang 10.000 won dan memberikannya pada namja bersurai hitam itu. Ia mengambil lembaran uang itu dan lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis padaku.

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dengan susah payah dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko bunga itu untuk segera pulang menuju rumah meski sebenarnya itu semua bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ku inginkan.

Ya, aku masih ingin berada di tempat ini dan merasakan semua debaran aneh yang menyenangkan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan. Aku ingin memperhatikan wajah lucu namja itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kliing Kliing"

Lagi-lagi bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu menyapaku saat aku keluar dari toko itu. Aku berdiri sejenak di depan pintu toko sambil memperhatikan buket bunga di tanganku yang entah kenapa membuat denyut-denyut aneh itu kembali muncul.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan gerakan kecil berusaha menghilangkan bayangan namja itu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya. Aku lalu melangkah menuju Dobi dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di keranjang depan sepedaku.

.

"POK"

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang tepat saat aku akan mengayuh Dobi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dan tebak siapa orang itu? Ya, namja mungil dengan surai hitam dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink seperti cherry blossom.

"**Hadiah untuk 10 pengunjung pertama Illa Flower Shop"**

Begitulah tulisan di kertas yang tertempel di buket bunga yang ia berikan padaku. Ia memberikanku sebuket bunga Krisan lagi tapi dengan warna yang berbeda sebagai hadiah bagi 10 pengunjung pertama toko tersebut.

"_Jika ada yang lebih indah dari semua jenis bunga, maka jawabannya adalah 'senyumnya'"_

"Terima kasih"

Ucapku padanya tepat saat kedua tanganku menerima buket bunga itu darinya. Aku meletakkan buket bunga itu di keranjang depan bersama dengan buket bunga yang tadi kubeli.

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

Ucapku lagi lalu mulai mengayuh Dobi dengan rasa tak rela. Ya, tak rela meninggalkan sosok namja mungil yang masih berdiri disana dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Entah itu hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi sepertinya ia juga merasakan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang –tapi sekali lagi itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sulit dijelaskan saat bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Baekhyun, ayo selesaikan buket bungamu"

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

Aku melempar asal ranselku lalu menghempaskan tubuh tinggiku di ranjang berukuran sedang di kamarku. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali saat bayangan senyum namja itu masih saja menghantui pikiranku dengan seenaknya.

"Baekhyun"

Ya, aku dengar saat seorang wanita memanggilnya dengan nama itu ketika aku akan pulang tadi. Nama itu langsung terekam jelas di otakku tanpa perlu kuperintahkan untuk mengingatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa otakku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja itu?

Semua lamunanku seketika buyar saat noonaku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan dengan dua buket bunga yang tadi kuletakkan di meja makan.

"Kau mendapat satu buket gratis sebagai bonus?"

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan noonaku barusan.

"Pemilik toko itu benar-benar baik, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat bonus seperti ini dari toko manapun."

Noonaku berucap kagum dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari kedua buket bunga itu. Noonaku ini memang sangat menyukai segala macam jenis bunga. Ia bahkan membuat kebun kecil di belakang rumah untuk sekedar menyalurkan hobinya itu.

"Noona, jika kau ingin membeli bunga lagi titip saja padaku. Aku akan membelinya di toko itu."

Tawarku yang tentu saja disambut senyum sumringah dari noonaku walaupun sebenarnya ada maksud lain dibalik tawaranku itu. Ya, jika aku sering datang kesana maka aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, dan mungkin berbicara dengannya. Yang terakhir adalah yang sangat ingin ku lakukan.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan bonus itu?"

Tanyaku lagi dan bermaksud untuk menyuruh noonaku keluar dari kamar karena aku memang ingin beristirahat hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menepuk keningnya dan tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, eomma dan appa menunggu di ruang keluarga, mereka bilang ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan pada kita."

Aku hanya menanggapi ucapan noonaku dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, menandakan bahwa aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Noonaku mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksudkan dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

Tak mau berlama-lama aku dan noona pun melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan sesampainya disana kulihat appa tengah berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang dan eomma dengan raut wajah cemasnya yang baru kali ini kulihat.

"Eomma, ada apa?"

Noonaku langsung berucap khawatir begitu melihat raut wajah eomma yang sedang cemas. Eomma spontan memeluk noona saat noona sudah duduk disampingnya sementara aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan appa melalui telepon, sepertinya appa tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter –mendengar beberapa kali appa mengucapkan kata 'Dokter Lee'.

"Eomma, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Kondisi nenek di Jepang memburuk, kita harus menjenguknya besok dan appa sudah memesan 4 tiket pesawat, besok kita berangkat."

Jelas appa setelah ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di telepon. Pantas saja eomma tampak begitu cemas dan matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Ya, nenek sudah setahun lebih dirawat di rumah sakit di Jepang karena penyakit parah yang aku tidak ketahui apa namanya, yang jelas penyakit itu juga disebabkan karena faktor usia. Sebenarnya eomma ingin merawat nenek disana tapi nenek selalu menolaknya dan menyuruh eomma untuk fokus mengurus café milik keluarga kami.

Aku ingat saat tiga bulan lalu ketika aku menjenguk nenek bersama noonaku. Nenek bercerita bahwa ada seseorang yang setiap hari selalu mengunjunginya. Orang itu datang untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut dan setelah selesai mengunjungi ayahnya, ia akan datang untuk menemani nenek sebentar.

Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah pada nenek setiap kali mengingat cerita itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencari tahu siapa orang baik yang dengan sukarela mau menemani nenek disana dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya tapi nenek tidak tahu nama orang itu.

"Kita akan tinggal di Jepang selama setahun" ucap ayah dan entah kenapa saat itu otakku langsung memikirkan Baekhyun, si namja perangkai bunga.

Jika aku di Jepang selama setahun berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan semua rencana yang sudah kurangkai di pikiranku. Lalu, ketika aku kembali ke Korea setahun kemudian, apa Baekhyun masih ada di toko itu? apa aku bisa menemuinya?. Sungguh, ini masih hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya tapi kurasa pikiranku sudah mulai tidak waras, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?.

"Kita berangkat besok, jadi lebih baik kalian berdua siapkan barang-barang dari sekarang."

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Appa sudah meminta cuti untukmu selama setahun"

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

"Aku akan membeli bunga untuk nenek"

Ucapku saat noona bertanya 'kau mau kemana Chanyeol?' dengan tatapan anehnya. Ia memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan melihat gulungan karton yang kubawa di tangan kanan.

"Kau ingin pergi kencan? Ya Park Chanyeol, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke bandara."

Aku segera berhambur keluar rumah sebelum noonaku semakin curiga dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Dan juga sebelum ia meneriakiku.

"Chanyeol! Kita harus ke bandara! Kau bisa membeli bunga di Jepang!"

Teriak noona saat aku sudah mengayuh Dobi menjauh dari rumah. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap mengayuh Dobi menuju Illa Flower Shop. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, yaitu bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memberikan gulungan karton ini padanya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam dan mataku sama sekali tak bisa terpejam padahal sudah sekitar dua jam aku merebahkan tubuh di ranjang nyamanku ini, tapi sejak tadi aku hanya berguling kesana kemari dengan resah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan menghampiri meja belajarku.

Ada gulungan karton kosong yang kuletakkan begitu saja disana dan beberapa alat tulis yang juga kubiarkan berserakan. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membereskan semuanya tapi entah kenapa aku berubah pikiran dan membuka gulungan karton tersebut.

Tanganku mulai bergerak menggores garis demi garis, menghapus beberapa bagian yang kurasa tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tengah tergambar di pikiranku, memberi warna hitam pekat di bagian rambut, dan melukis sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir mungil, hingga akhirnya sosok namja itu kini muncul di kertas karton tersebut. Ya, aku melukisnya.

**Flashback Off**

.

Aku memarkirkan Dobi tepat disamping sepeda berwarna putih itu lagi –yang kemarin kulihat saat datang ke toko Illa. Aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dan menggenggam gulungan karton itu dengan mantap sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk menuju toko Illa.

"Kliing Kliing"

Aku tersenyum saat bunyi lonceng kecil itu menyapa indera pendengaranku. Dan dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dibohongi, kedua obsidianku langsung saja mencari sosok namja yang sudah memenuhi pikiranku sejak kemarin. Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Mencari kelopak sakura yang jatuh di kebun bunga"_

Aku melihatnya dan kali ini ia menyadari kehadiranku. Seperti kemarin, ia tengah menyusun rangkaian bunga menjadi buket tapi kali ini hanya ada bunga Krisan ungu di mejanya. Dan saat bibir mungil itu menampilkan senyum ke arahku, debaran aneh lagi-lagi tak bisa ku kendalikan dan membuatku berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"_Aku seperti idiot karena menemukanmu"_

Aku segera melangkah ke sembarang arah saat kesadaranku mulai terkumpul. Jujur saja, aku datang kesini bukan untuk membeli bunga, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang dan menetap disana selama setahun. Kau pikir itu mudah, pergi disaat ada perasaan yang mulai muncul di hatimu.

Aku ingat dengan gulungan karton yang kubawa. Aku jadi berpikir berulang kali apakah aku harus memberikannya atau tidak, karena jujur saja nyaliku menciut saat sudah bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun.

Aku berjalan kikuk mengitari toko itu yang hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Lalu berpura-pura menghirup aroma bunga saat aku berada cukup dekat dari tempat ia duduk.

Satu hal yang baru kusadari, kali ini setiap bunga ditempeli nama dan jenisnya juga harga per buket atau per tangkai. Aku melenguh lesu menyadari hal itu karena itu membuat kesempatanku untuk bertanya menjadi hilang.

Aku lalu mengambil asal sebuket bunga Anyelir berwarna pink lembut. Aku tidak tau apa nenek akan menyukainya, aku hanya memilihnya karena ia tampak cukup indah. Lalu dengan nyali yang entah kenapa semakin menciut, aku berjalan mendekat menuju meja dimana Baekhyun berada.

Aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won di mejanya. Aku sengaja tidak memberi uang pas agar aku bisa melihat Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama. Namun, hal itu pula yang membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan hatiku secara seimbang hingga akhirnya..

.

"Namaku Chanyeol, kau Baekhyun kan?"

Bodoh! Lihatlah bagaimana ia tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Ia akan mengira bahwa aku adalah penguntit yang selama ini mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Lalu, setelah ini ia akan menjauhiku setiap kali bertemu denganku. Aku menunduk dan merutuki diriku sendiri yang pasti terlihat seperti idiot di hadapannya.

"_Kau ingin pergi kencan? Ya Park Chanyeol, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke bandara."_

Ya benar! satu jam lagi berangkat ke bandara dan kesempatanku hilang jika tidak ku gunakan! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ucapan noonaku terlintas begitu saja dan seperti mendapatkan semangat, aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku dan menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja memberi uang kembalianku.

"_Kau harus berani Park Chanyeol"_

"Kemarin kau memberiku bonus, jadi aku ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai rasa terimakasih."

Ucapku berani dan meletakkan gulungan karton itu di mejanya. Ia menatap gulungan karton itu dengan rasa penasaran –bisa kulihat dari tatapannya. Tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kuyakini masih berusaha mencerna semua sikapku, bibirku lagi-lagi mengoceh.

.

"Aku…aku senang bertemu denganmu…disini"

"Aku tau ini terburu-buru dan mungkin…konyol"

"Tapi, aku…"

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu kemarin"

.

.

HENING

Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sangat terkejut. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat reaksinya. Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol! memangnya kau siapa berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang bahkan baru tumbuh kemarin sore.

Sosok sempurna seperti Baekhyun tak mungkin menyukaimu Park Chanyeol. Apalagi sikapmu yang tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya, membuatnya akan semakin menganggapmu aneh. Park Chanyeol yang menyedihkan, seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu.

"_Kau bukan lebah yang bisa menghisap madu bunga yang diinginkannya"_

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak mungkin agar tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan Baekhyun –meskipun aku sendiri meyakini bahwa diriku tampak menyedihkan sekarang.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, sejak tadi kau hanya diam, dan lagipula kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun yang ku katakan."

"Itu tadi hanya ucapan bodoh dari orang aneh, sekali lagi maaf"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan berat hati lalu melangkah keluar dari kebun kecil itu. Bunyi lonceng kecil yang tadi terdengar menyenangkan entah kenapa menjadi seperti salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan bagiku.

.

"Drrtt…Drrttt…"

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ya, aku pulang sekarang noona"

"**Illa Flower Shop"**

Kutatap sejenak kebun kecil dimana aku menemukan dan merasakan semua perasaan dan sensasi menyenangkan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Wajahnya kembali muncul saat memori yang baru kemarin tercipta kini terputar kembali, dan dengan segera aku mengayuh Dobi menuju rumah sebelum semua terasa semakin menyedihkan.

"_Kau bukan lebah yang bisa menghisap madu bunga yang diinginkannya tapi kau adalah ulat yang harus berjuang sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menjadi kupu-kupu dan hinggap di kelopaknya"_

~ TBC ~

Kalo di chapter 1 ini semua dari sudut pandang Chanyeol, nah di chapter 2 nanti bakal mengambil sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi kalian semua bakal tau gimana perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya dan siapa itu Baekhyun, coba tonton MV Juniel – Illa Illa kalo kalian susah ngebayangin tempatnya. Yosh! Jangan lupa RnR untuk menghargai usaha author ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Baekhyun side

CAST

.

.

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Byun Baekhyun

.

.

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

"**Illa Flower Shop"**

**.**

Obsidianku terus terpaku pada papan nama yang sudah terpasang di atas toko bunga milik keluargaku. Berbagai macam ingatan berputar setiap kali melihat papan nama dan toko bunga ini. Toko bunga ini bukanlah sekedar toko biasa bagi keluargaku, ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari ayahku sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal dua bulan yang lalu.

Aku adalah anak tunggal jadi membahagiakan ibu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sejak ayah divonis mengidap penyakit kanker usus, ibu selalu bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayai pengobatan ayah dan biaya kuliahku. Karena itulah ayah menyuruhku untuk mendirikan toko bunga agar ibu tidak perlu bekerja hingga lelah seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya aku juga terpaksa berhenti kuliah dan kembali ke Korea bersama ibu dan jasad ayah yang telah dingin setelah mengukir semua kenangan menyedihkan itu di negeri matahari terbit.

Aku teringat akan ucapan seorang nenek yang berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ayah saat di Jepang. Aku sering mengunjunginya sembari membawakan bunga Lily untuknya. Ia sendirian di ruangan yang tepat bersebelahan dengan ruangan tempat ayah dirawat. Tak ada keluarga yang mengunjunginya. Ia juga pasien yang berasal dari Korea karena itulah aku dengan senang hati menemaninya dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya setiap kali aku selesai menjenguk ayah.

.

"_Setiap orang memiliki ceritanya masing-masing. Ada yang tanpa konflik, ada yang penuh konflik, ada yang berakhir bahagia, dan ada pula yang berakhir menyedihkan. Semua tergantung bagaimana mereka menerima akhirnya."_

_._

Ya, ceritanya masing-masing.

Dan jika boleh aku berkata jujur maka kurasa ceritaku adalah cerita yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

.

Kenapa?

Pertama, aku bekerja paruh waktu saat SMA hingga sering jatuh sakit hanya untuk menyiapkan biaya kuliah di Jepang karena itu adalah impianku sejak kecil. Namun, pada akhirnya aku harus membuang impian itu karena semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan.

Kedua, di dunia ini aku hanya memiliki ayah dan ibu yang selalu menemaniku hingga pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus meninggalkanku disaat aku belum siap untuk kehilangan.

Ketiga, aku adalah tunawicara.

.

.

Ya tunawicara, atau dalam kata lain bisu.

Aku tak bisa berbicara seperti manusia normal lainnya. Bibir ini hanyalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan agar aku terlihat sempurna seperti manusia lainnya. Agar orang-orang lain tak menyadari kekurangan yang kumiliki. Bibir yang tak bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Suara yang tak pernah terdengar. Tak ada kata-kata manis, rayuan, pujian, cemooh, hinaan, dan semua istilah lain yang keluar dari bibirku.

.

.

Inilah duniaku.

Duniaku yang penuh kata 'diam'.

.

"Illa"

.

Ayah berkata padaku bahwa itulah satu-satunya kata yang pernah terdengar dari mulutku sejak aku lahir. Kata yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulutku saat aku kecil dan kedua orangtuaku menganggap itu hal yang sangat istimewa. Kata pertama yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan oleh ayah dan ibuku hingga akhirnya ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan nama 'Illa' untuk toko bunga ini. Segala sesuatu yang penuh dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, tolong rangkai bunga-bunga ini selagi kau menunggu pelanggan datang."

Aku mengangguk.

Membiarkan sosok wanita itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mendekorasi bagian depan toko dengan tanaman-tanaman gantung. Tak lama kemudian bunyi lonceng yang digantung di bagian pintu terdengar, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

Satu orang wanita dan satu orang laki-laki, sepertinya pasangan suami istri. Aku hanya menatap sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanku merangkai bunga dan mengikatkan pita berwarna merah maroon di setiap buket bunga. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka bingung dengan bahasa tanganku jadi urusan melayani pelanggan kuserahkan pada ibu, sedangkan aku akan menangani bagian kasir dan merangkai bunga.

.

"**Hadiah untuk 10 pengunjung pertama Illa Flower Shop"**

Aku memberikan sebuket bunga gratis untuk pelanggan tadi sebagai rasa hormat karena telah mengunjungi toko bunga keluarga Byun. Mereka tampak senang dan begitu pula denganku. Kebiasaan ayah berkebun benar-benar menurun padaku dan membuatku menyukai segala macam jenis bunga jadi melakukan pekerjaan ini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku merangkai bunga dan mengikat pita setelah dua orang itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko. Kali ini giliran bunga lily karena bunga-bunga inilah yang memenuhi meja di hadapanku hingga terlihat berantakan. Dan setiap kali melihat bunga lily aku teringat akan nenek yang kutemui di Jepang. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia masih sendirian? Apa ia tak kesepian? Dan semua pertanyaan lainnya yang memenuhi kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil setiap kali berhasil menyelesaikan satu buket bunga. Ada rasa puas sekaligus senang setiap kali melihat rangkaian bunga yang sudah tersusun rapi dan indah.

.

'Kling Kling'

Lonceng kembali berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Berarti aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum pelanggan lain datang. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat pelanggan menunggu jadi aku harus fokus dan merangkai semua bunga di hadapanku menjadi buket-buket yang indah dengan cepat.

Aku sengaja memilih lokasi untuk berjualan di sekitar Universitas Kyunghee karena tempatnya yang ramai dan cukup dekat dengan rumah kami. Lokasi ini juga dekat dengan sekolah-sekolah SMA. Para pelajar dan mahasiswa biasanya akan membeli banyak bunga untuk diberikan pada hari valentine ataupun white day dan tentu saja itu akan memberikan keuntungan yang lumayan.

.

Tara!

Aku kembali tersenyum puas setelah berhasil merangkai satu lagi buket bunga lily. Dan tanpa banyak bersantai, aku kembali melanjutkan tugasku dengan menyusun bunga-bunga itu sesuai dengan jenisnya dan memotong pita menjadi beberapa bagian hingga akhirnya sesuatu sukses mengejutkanku.

.

.

"Tok Tok"

Laki-laki itu mengetuk meja di hadapanku dengan telunjuknya. Aku melihat tangan besarnya yang sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan tangan mungilku. Pantas saja suara ketukannya terdengar keras padahal ia hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya tapi seperti kedua magnet yang berlawanan kutub, obsidian kami saling bertautan dan mengalirkan denyut-denyut aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku gugup.

.

"–Sang kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga–"

.

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain sebelum jantungku semakin tak normal karena berlama-lama menatap magnet indah itu.

Bahkan udara di sekitarku terasa berkurang karena rasa gugup ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku mencari bunga Krisan ungu."

Aku tersentak saat ia akhirnya bersuara dan dengan kikuk berjalan menuju kumpulan bunga yang sudah kurangkai menjadi buket, mencari bunga Krisan ungu yang ia inginkan. Setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung kembali dan lagi-lagi dengan langkah yang kikuk aku berjalan menuju meja dan memberikan bunga itu untuknya sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

"–Sensasi ini menyebalkan tapi juga menyenangkan–"

.

"Berapa harganya?"

Suara beratnya bahkan terdengar indah di telingaku. Suara yang baru dua kali kudengar tapi sudah memberikan efek candu di setiap sarafku. Aku menuliskan angka 20.000 won di kalkulator dan menunjukkannya pada laki-laki itu.

Ia lalu mengambil dua lembar uang 10.000 won dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan senyuman tipis yang entah kenapa muncul dengan mudahnya karena kehadiran laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang bahkan terlihat indah bagiku. Bahunya yang bidang sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya dari belakang sudah membuatku terpukau.

.

Jika saja…

Jika saja aku bisa berbicara dengannya dan berbasa-basi, mungkin aku bisa melihatnya sedikit lebih lama. Aku bisa mendengar lagi suaranya yang menimbulkan debaran-debaran aneh.

.

'Kling Kling'

.

.

Aku…

Merasa tidak rela melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

"**Hadiah untuk 10 pengunjung pertama Illa Flower Shop"**

Benar!

Aku sampai lupa memberikan hadiah karena benar-benar terpesona akan sosoknya dan terhipnotis akan wujud nyata dari keindahan tiga dimensi.

Aku berlari kecil menuju laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tepat saat ia akan mengayuh sepedanya. Dengan segera aku menepuk pelan bahunya.

Aku menyentuhnya…

Aku memberikan buket bunga Krisan dengan warna yang berbeda saat ia menoleh padaku. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku benar-benar merasa angin telah membawaku melayang, seperti kelopak bunga yang jatuh.

"**Hadiah untuk 10 pengunjung pertama Illa Flower Shop"**

"Terimakasih."

Ucapnya saat membaca tulisan tanganku di buket bunga lalu mengambil buket itu dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di keranjang depan sepedanya bersama dengan buket bunga yang dibelinya tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

Aku juga…

Tidak!

Bukan hanya senang. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya. Seperti orang bodoh aku berharap akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku berharap kau akan sering mengunjungi kebun kecilku ini dan terus memberikan sensasi menyenangkan yang menimbulkan kecanduan.

Lagi-lagi hanya punggungnya yang bisa kulihat setelah ia akhirnya mengayuh sepedanya pergi. Sosok yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini dan entah itu hanya firasatku saja atau apa, kurasa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mata mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tatapan yang ia berikan tadi rasanya seperti mengalirkan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang tengah kurasakan.

.

"–Bunga dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atasnya–"

.

"Baekhyun, ayo selesaikan buket bungamu."

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

Hari kedua setelah toko bunga ini resmi dibuka. Sudah hampir siang dan sudah beberapa pengunjung yang datang kesini untuk membeli bunga. Ternyata pilihanku untuk berjualan disini memang tidak salah karena pengunjung yang datang lumayan ramai.

Tapi…

Aku menunggunya.

.

.

'Kling Kling'

.

"–Seperti tanaman yang terguyur hujan–"

.

Sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang dan lagi-lagi magnet di mata kami saling bertautan. Bibirku refleks menampilkan senyum untuknya dan ia hanya mematung disana. Ada sebuah gulungan karton di tangan kanannya.

Cukup lama ia berdiri disana hingga akhirnya berkeliling melihat-lihat tiap jenis bunga. Hanya ada aku dan dia di toko ini. Dengan mencuri-curi pandang aku melihatnya yang tengah menghirup aroma bunga Anyelir.

Ia memperhatikan setiap label harga dan label jenis bunga yang sengaja kutempelkan di setiap buket untuk mempermudah pelanggan. Karena ibu sedang sakit jadi hanya aku yang menjaga toko hari ini maka untuk mempermudahku aku sengaja membuat setiap label itu.

Ia berjalan menuju tempatku setelah mengambil Anyelir berwarna pink. Ia lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won. Aku membuka laci meja untuk mengambil uang kembalian tapi apa yang ia katakan benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

.

.

"Namaku Chanyeol, kau Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol…

Dengan segera nama itu terekam jelas di kepalaku dan menyimpannya di memori jangka panjang. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku? Aku bukanlah orang terkenal yang namanya disebut-sebut di berbagai tempat. Atau ia selama ini adalah pengagum rahasiaku? Tapi aku benar-benar belum pernah bertemu dengannya selain kemarin dan hari ini.

Tunggu,

Apa jangan-jangan ia mendengar teriakan ibuku kemarin? Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi mengayuh sepedanya.

Itu berarti ia mengingat namaku sejak kemarin?

.

"–Mengukir namanya di bagian terdalam–"

.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dan yang paling penting sekarang ia tengah mengajakku berbicara jadi bagaimana aku harus meresponnya. Aku tidak ingin hanya diam seperti ini. Jika aku menggunakan bahasa tangan ia pasti akan kebingungan.

"Kemarin kau memberiku bonus, jadi aku ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai rasa terimakasih."

Ia meletakkan gulungan karton itu di mejaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku penasaran. Dan aku benar-benar senang saat tahu ia melakukan hal ini untukku.

Kira-kira apa yang ada dibalik gulungan karton itu?

Aku berusaha menahan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap ini dan berpikir reaksi apa yang harus aku tunjukkan pada Chanyeol tapi laki-laki itu lagi-lagi membuatku terkejut.

.

.

"Aku…aku senang bertemu denganmu…disini."

"Aku tau ini terburu-buru dan mungkin…konyol."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu kemarin."

.

Eh?

Menyukaiku?

Apa ini?

Rasanya telingaku berdengung setelah mendengar semua itu.

Jadi firasatku kemarin adalah benar. Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Debaran-debaran aneh yang membuatku gugup tapi menyenangkan.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa aku harus senang?

Tapi…

Chanyeol, bukankah ia terlalu sempurna untukku?

Melihatnya bersikap seperti ini membuatku yakin bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang lugu soal cinta. Dan ia nekat mengatakan semuanya bahkan sebelum ia mengenalku. Wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan ketulusan dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

.

Bagaimana jika ia tau bahwa aku tidaklah normal seperti yang lain? Apa ia akan tetap menyatakan perasaannya seperti ini?

.

Jika ia tau bahwa aku bisu, apa ia akan tetap mencintai orang sepertiku? Aku merasa rendah saat menyadari semua hal itu.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, sejak tadi kau hanya diam, dan lagipula kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun yang aku katakan."

Chanyeol…

.

"Itu tadi hanya ucapan bodoh dari orang aneh, sekali lagi maaf."

Chanyeol…

Itu bukan ucapan bodoh, sungguh!

.

"–Jika saja bunga bisa berbicara pada kupu-kupu agar ia tetap hinggap–"

.

Lagi…

Hanya punggungnya yang bisa kulihat. Bunyi lonceng yang terdengar seperti salam perpisahan. Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Aku percaya dengan pepatah itu tapi secepat inikah aku harus mengalaminya?

Sungguh…

Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya patah hati atau menolaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasa kecewa saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tidaklah sempurna seperti yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

Jika saja…

Jika saja aku bisa berteriak dan memanggilnya.

Jika saja aku bisa mengatakan 'ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama'.

Mungkin ceritaku akan berakhir indah jika semua itu bisa terwujud, tapi nyatanya cerita hidupku adalah cerita yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk berakhir menyedihkan.

Tanganku terulur mengambil gulungan karton yang Chanyeol berikan dan tepat saat aku membukanya kedua obsidianku sukses membulat dan perasaanku terasa hancur.

"**Bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat"**

Tulisnya dan ia melukis wajahku diatas karton itu. Wajah yang tampak bahagia dengan senyuman tipis yang saat itu kuberikan padanya. Wajah bahagia yang menyembunyikan berbagai macam kesedihan.

Bunga?

Jika aku adalah bunga maka Chanyeol adalah kupu-kupu. Sang bunga akan menunggu si kupu-kupu untuk menghinggapinya lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya sang bunga layu.

Dan semuanya akan selalu seperti itu.

.

Kuusap lembuat lukisan itu, berharap setidaknya kisah cintaku bisa berakhir sedikit lebih indah atau setidaknya bisa terulang menjadi sesuatu yang menggembirakan bagiku sang karakter utama.

Chanyeol…

Jika saja aku bisa mengatakannya!

.

.

"ILLA!"

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

.

Setiap kali aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar. Kenapa lidah dan suaraku hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengucapkan kata itu? Tidak bisakah sekali saja beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara dengan normal?

.

Hanya kata itu…

Apakah itu kata yang mewakili ungkapan cinta?

Satu-satunya kata yang aku ucapkan untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Jika saja mereka mengerti.

~ TBC ~

Yosh! Akhirnya saya update setelah dibiarin begitu lama ini fanfic. Untuk chapter ketiga sepertinya bakal jadi chapter terakhir karena saya mau nulis fanfic ChanBaek yang baru yang saya adaptasi dari manga dengan judul "Half &amp; Half". Insya allah kalau readers semangat review ntar saya juga semangat nulis chap terakhirnya so RnR yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Couldn't Say

CAST

.

.

~ Park Chanyeol

~ Byun Baekhyun

.

.

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir wanita tua yang tengah terkulai lemah di hadapanku. Sudah hampir seminggu aku berada di Jepang untuk menjenguk nenek yang keadaannya semakin memburuk dan pikiranku masih saja dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku khawatir karena itulah aku tak bisa menyembunyikan semua kegelisahan itu.

Nenek mengusap pelan rambutku dan mengukir senyuman tipis di wajah yang telah dipenuhi kerutan itu. Ia menatapku dalam seolah ingin menyalurkan ketenangan hatinya padaku.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada anak itu."

"Anak itu?"

"Seseorang yang nenek ceritakan padamu waktu itu. Pemuda yang selalu datang menjenguk nenek."

.

Ah, orang misterius yang nenek ceritakan waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu nek? Apa nenek tidak menanyakan namanya?"

Nenek terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang serius. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat antusias setiap kali membahas orang misterius itu.

"Nenek selalu menanyakan namanya setiap kali ia berkunjung kemari tapi ia tak pernah menjawab bahkan hingga detik terakhir kami bertemu."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ia mata-mata karena itulah ia menyembunyikan identitasnya."

Dari cerita nenek yang kudengar waktu itu, orang itu sepertinya sangat baik dan peduli pada orang lain tapi tentunya aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang asing. Siapa yang tau jika orang misterius itu ternyata berniat jahat. Terlebih lagi jika ia bersikap mencurigakan dengan tidak memberitahukan namanya.

"Bukan begitu, Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Ia hanya tak bisa menjawabnya."

Keningku berkerut mendengar jawaban nenek barusan. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Sesulit itukah menjawab pertanyaan 'siapa namamu?' bagi orang misterius itu hingga ia tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, nak."

Aku mengangguk.

"Ia tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia adalah tunawicara."

Eh?

.

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat mendengar penjelasan nenek. Semua pemikiran jelek tentang orang misterius itu seketika hilang dan berganti dengan rasa bersalah karena telah berprasangka buruk tentangnya.

Aku merasa berdosa pada orang itu.

Entah kenapa otakku tiba-tiba memikirkan Baekhyun yang jelas tak ada kaitannya sebelum akhirnya getaran ponsel di saku jaketku membuyarkan semua pikiran tersebut.

'Drrttt… Drrttt…'

.

.

Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mendapati nama Jongin di layar ponsel. Dengan segera aku menekan tombol hijau dan berbicara dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengganggu nenek tapi reaksi orang yang meneleponku justru sebaliknya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi ke Jepang?!"

Teriakan Jongin membuatku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga beberapa centimeter sebelum akhirnya mendekatkannya kembali setelah kurasa cukup aman untuk indera pendengaranku.

"Aku menjenguk nenekku dan akan tinggal di Jepang selama setahun."

"Kenapa? Maksudku, kenapa harus tinggal disana? Dan kenapa kau tidak berpamitan padaku?"

"Yah, semua itu adalah keputusan ayahku jadi aku tak berani menentangnya dan aku sangat buru-buru hingga tak sempat berpamitan denganmu. Lagipula aku disini hanya setahun."

Tak ada jawaban bersemangat dari Jongin selain dengusan lesu yang sengaja ia perdengarkan untukku. Terdengar seperti seseorang yang putus asa dan aku sangat tahu apa alasannya.

"Kau sedih bukan karena kepergianku melainkan karena tak ada yang akan membayar makananmu kan?"

"Jika kau tahu lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Chanyeol?"

Aku bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar manja lalu menggerutu kesal pada laki-laki tan itu sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol merah. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengembalikan mood-ku yang hampir memburuk karena Jongin.

Aku menatap layar ponsel yang kupasangi wallpaper fotoku bersama Yura noona di depan Universitas Kyunghee saat aku berhasil menjadi mahasiswa disana. Tampak nenek sedikit melirik ke ponselku seperti ingin tahu.

.

"Apa itu fotomu bersama Yura?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau punya banyak foto saat di Korea?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa nek?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku benar-benar merindukan tanah kelahiranku."

Ucap nenek dan dengan segera jemariku membuka menu galeri yang menampilkan foto-fotoku baik saat sendiri maupun bersama noona. Kebanyakan dari foto-foto itu adalah saat kami sedang berwisata ke pulau dan gedung-gedung bersejarah di Korea.

"Nenek pasti tahu ini dimana?"

Ucapku saat layar ponselku menampilkan fotoku bersama noona saat di Gwanghwamun. Nenek menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar dan tampak sangat antusias.

Foto-foto itu perlahan berganti satu demi satu, menampilkan setiap kenangan yang ada dan terus membuat nenek tersenyum saat menyadari tak ada yang berubah dengan bangunan-bangunan bersejarah disana.

Hingga akhirnya tiba pada foto paling terbaru yang ada di ponselku yang juga membuatku terkejut karena aku bahkan lupa akan foto itu.

"Ah, ini adalah hasil gambaranku nek. Aku hanya iseng mengabadikannya menggunakan kamera ponsel."

Jelasku sedikit gugup tapi orang di dekatku hanya diam tak bereaksi. Kulihat wajah nenek yang berubah menjadi serius seolah memastikan sesuatu. Secara bersamaan jantungku mulai bekerja cepat entah apa sebabnya.

"Dia…"

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat nenek berucap lirih.

"Dia orang itu, Chanyeol."

"Hah?"

"Dia si tunawicara yang selalu menjenguk nenek."

.

.

DEG!

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku setelah mendengar ucapan nenek. Tak ada reaksi apapun dariku selain menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha berpikir jernih saat semua fakta mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Apa maksudnya ?

.

Baekhyun…

Itu tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku, ia benar-benar tampak seperti bunga tanpa cacat dan bahkan senyumannya seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak memiliki beban hidup apapun.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia ?

"Sepertinya mereka hanya mirip nek."

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang mulai hanyut dalam duniaku yang dipenuhi Baekhyun. Aku yakin mereka hanya orang yang mirip dan itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun.

"Nenek yakin ini adalah dia! Dimana kau bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol?"

"Di toko bunga."

"Apa toko itu bernama 'Illa Illa'?"

.

.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup cepat saat tebakan nenek benar-benar tepat dengan kenyataan yang ada. Memoriku seketika memutar ingatan saat aku bertemu dengan laki-laki manis bertubuh mungil itu. Saat ia menuliskan harga di kalkulator. Saat ia memberi label harga dan label bunga pada setiap buket yang ia rangkai. Saat ia hanya diam tak menjawab ucapanku.

Dan saat ia membiarkanku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Semuanya menjadi jelas.

Baekhyun punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia melakukan semua hal tersebut dan itu benar-benar membuatku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang yang egois. Aku dengan seenaknya mengungkapkan perasanku padanya lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu menjawabnya.

Bayangkan bagaimana aku telah menyinggung perasaannya saat itu?

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun merasa kebingungan atas semua kekonyolanku dan bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada orang bodoh sepertiku.

.

'POK'

Nenek menyentuh bahuku lembut, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan dan rasa penyesalanku. Seolah bisa membaca semua kegelisahanku, nenek mengusap punggungku pelan untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan padaku.

"Apa ia temanmu?"

Aku bahkan bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya bertemu Baekhyun dua kali dan itu hanyalah sebagai penjual dan pembeli.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, nek."

Jawabku asal.

Baekhyun, diantara semua orang kenapa harus dia?

* * *

ILLA ILLA © MURASAKI YO

* * *

.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menemui orang itu. Seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi pikiranku dan membuatku nekat membohongi orangtuaku. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ada tugas yang harus kuberikan pada dosen dan jika tak dikumpulkan tepat waktu maka aku harus mengulang mata pelajarannya, dan orangtuaku dengan mudah mempercayai kebohonganku itu.

Nenek sepakat untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari ayah dan ibu. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena Baekhyun dengan sukarela telah menjaga nenek. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya atas pernyataanku saat itu.

Illa…

Nenek menceritakan padaku apa makna dibalik kata itu. Sehari sebelum ayah Baekhyun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia dan nenek sempat berbincang saat keduanya sedang berkeliling di taman rumah sakit.

Bahwa itu adalah kata pertama yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ayahnya yakin bahwa itu adalah kata yang mewakili ungkapan cinta meski menurut orang lain itu hanyalah kata yang terdengar aneh dan tak berarti.

Bukankah itu tidak masalah?

Karena setiap orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang mereka yakini benar dan membawa kebaikan pada diri mereka dan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Sudah satu jam lebih aku menaiki taxi dari Incheon airport menuju sekitar Universitas Kyunghee dan sesampainya di tempat tujuanku yang kudapati hanyalah tempat kosong tak ada aktivitas sama sekali.

.

Toko bunga milik Baekhyun tutup.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah menanyakan setiap orang yang lewat tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu alasan toko itu tutup – tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Aku bingung akan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Baekhyun jadi aku tidak mungkin mendatangi rumahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu nomor ponselnya jadi aku tidak mungkin menghubunginya.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menaiki taxi dan menyuruh si supir untuk berkeliling. Mencari sosok mungil seperti Baekhyun di tengah keramaian akan menjadi hal yang sulit karena itulah aku menyuruh si supir untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan agar aku tak melewatkan satu titikpun.

.

.

Obsidianku akhirnya berhenti pada satu titik dimana ada seorang laki-laki mungil –yang sejak tadi kucari bersama dengan seorang nenek yang tengah berjualan. Dan kegiatan itu terganggu karena kehadiran seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang tampaknya memaksa si nenek untuk memberikan uang padanya.

Tubuhku spontan bergerak saat aku yakin cepat atau lambat pria berandalan itu akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah melindungi nenek itu. Namun, apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menangkis pukulan itu dan menghajar habis berandalan itu hanya dengan satu tangan hingga akhirnya berandalan itu pergi menyelamatkan dirinya dari pukulan mengerikan Baekhyun.

Mengagumkan.

.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi perasaan gugup menyelimutiku saat mata sipit itu akhirnya menemukan sosokku yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ada ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan wajah manis itu dalam-dalam. Tanpa berlama-lama aku segera berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu nek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja berkat pemuda ini. Terimakasih telah melindungiku."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedetik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi tapi secepat itu pula aku menahan lengannya agar tetap bersamaku.

"Ia juga senang bisa melindungimu nek. Kalau begitu izinkan kami pergi karena kami ada sedikit urusan."

"Ya tentu saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah melindungiku."

Aku membungkuk pada wanita tua itu sebelum akhirnya membawa Baekhyun pergi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat aku terus menariknya menuju tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Bisa kurasakan bahwa ia tengah memperhatikan tangan kiriku yang kini tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

"– menyatu seperti bunga dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atasnya –"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam tanpa melepas genggamanku padanya. Aku tidak peduli jika Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman karena aku hanya tidak ingin ia melarikan diri dariku setelah aku jauh-jauh datang kesini.

Karena kali ini aku tidak akan bertingkah bodoh seperti waktu itu.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Lagi-lagi mata sipitnya membulat dan ia tampak kebingungan saat mendengarku mengucapkan nama lengkapnya yang tentu saja aku ketahui dari cerita nenek kemarin.

"Kau tahu tentang pasien bernama Park Hyena kan?"

Ia mengangguk dengan gugupnya dan tampak bertanya-tanya. Kembali aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ia adalah nenekku. Aku mencarimu karena ingin berterimakasih padamu yang telah menjaga nenekku selama di Jepang."

Hanya ekspresi bingung yang ia perlihatkan dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatapku seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah benar. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya wajah manis itu tampak yakin dan tidak gelisah seperti sebelumnya.

"Dunia ini benar-benar kecil ya."

Gumamku sebelum akhirnya melepas genggamanku padanya dan membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya. Sekarang saatnya untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu tapi aku benar-benar gugup hingga tak berani menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Tentang kejadian waktu itu…"

Suaraku terasa tercekat sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kembali aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Nenekku sudah menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentangmu dari ayahmu. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sikap bodohku."

.

.

Hening…

Masih banyak yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku benar-benar gugup. Ribuan huruf seolah berputar di sel-sel otakku menjadi rangkaian kata dan memerintahkan mulutku untuk mengucapkannya tapi tak ada kata apapun yang terucap. Keduanya tak bersinkronisasi.

.

'GREB'

Seperti dingin yang membalut tubuhku di hening malam.

Merasuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Laki-laki mungil itu memelukku, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungku. Bisa kurasakan napasnya yang seirama denganku. Debaran yang sama cepatnya sepertiku.

Baekhyun.

_Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu_

_hanya saja aku takut_

_aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku_

_Perasaan yang kita miliki_

_sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikatakan_

_karena perasaan bukan untuk dikatakan_

_tapi dirasakan…_

_mungkin tak seterang bintang di langit_

_yang bisa kau lihat dengan jelas_

_ini seperti angin_

_tak berwujud tapi kehadirannya dapat dirasakan_

_kusampaikan pesanku_

_untuk alamat yang disebut 'hati'_

_dari tempat yang disebut 'cinta'_

_bertemu dalam perasaan_

_bersatu dalam kesetiaan_

~ END ~

Terlalu cepet? Udah males ngelanjutin sih hehe (maaf ya terlalu simple)

Endingnya gantung? Menurut survey remaja lebih suka ending yang gantung agar mereka bisa memutuskan ending dari cerita tersebut berdasarkan pilihan mereka sendiri, kata survey loh ya makanya ane pengen nyoba bikin ending gantung xD

And the last, thanks buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review di ff ini. Kalian adalah penyemangatku :")


End file.
